¿Porque a Iván le gustan los girasoles?
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: ¿Porqué a Iván le gustan los girasoles?, mi pequeña teoría sobre la respuesta a esta pregunta. Iván va a España cuando este todavía era parte del Impero Romano, y se hace amigo de Hispania. Rusai x Hispania Rusia x España


Autora: un fic de Rusia x España

Dedicado a todos los fans de esta pareja

-------------

Hacía mucho, pero mucho, tiempo atrás el pequeño Rusia vagaba por sus extensas tierras cubiertas de nieve, iba pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría que su casa fuese cálida y que hubiese muchas flores, además de que el general invierno le dejase tranquilo unos cuantos siglos.

Tan ensimismado iba que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con otra persona que al parecer venía corriendo, y por la fuerza del golpe ambos cayeron al suelo de culo, cuando Iván abrió los ojos se encontró con un chico de pelo castaño rizado y algo revuelto que tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto, verdes como la hierva.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el chico que tendría su misma edad

-Si-respondió tímido Iván

-Lamento haberme chocado contigo-se disculpó el de ojos jade

-¡¡¡ANTONIOOO!!!-se escuchó gritar a alguien, su voz sonaba muy enfadada-¡¡¡VUELVE AQUÍ!!!

-mierda-susurró Antonio levantándose y cogiendo a Iván de la mano-ven conmigo

Antonio e Iván comenzaron a correr, mas bien Antonio corría e Iván era arrastrado, llegaron a unos matorrales y allí se escondieron.

-¿de que ..?-Antonio le tapó la boca y le sonrió

En ese momento apareció un hombre mayor de pelo castaño chocolate y ojos del mismo color vestido con una extraña armadura, estaba empapado y su mano estaba vendada, no paraba de mirar a todos lados llamando al joven de ojos jade, al final se marchó de allí y el moreno estalló en carcajadas.

-Que idiota, ni nos vio-se reía agarrándose el estomago- eso le pasa por meterse conmigo. Por cierto me llamo Hispania, pero tu puedes llamarme Antonio

-Yo soy Iván, pero mis jefes me llaman Rusia-saludó el pequeño de la bufanda

-¿No te asfixias con esa ropa tan abrigadora?-preguntó curioso Antonio- en mis tierras siempre hace calor

-La verdad es que si-dijo abriéndose un poco la chaqueta

-Quédate aquí, enseguida vuelvo

Antonio se marchó dejando solo a Iván, él cual se puso a observar el paisaje que le obsequiaba Hispania, había un pequeño rio al otro lado, y un gran campo de hermosas flores amarillas, Iván lleno de curiosidad se acercó a verlas.

-Se llaman Girasoles-le dijo Antonio estando de vuelta y sobresaltando a Iván.

-¿Girasoles?

-Se llaman así por que siguen al sol en su movimiento-explicó poniéndose a su lado- por cierto te traje ropa

-Gracias-Iván cogió la ropa que Hispania le tendía, era parecida a la que llevaba el hispano, una camisa muy larga blanca y unos pantalones grises con unas sandalias de cuero.

-Que calor hace-dijo el hispano quitándose la camiseta y dejando ver un torso fornido y lleno de cicatrices.

-¡¿que haces?!-preguntó escandalizado Iván al ver como el hispano se quedaba desnudo ante él.

-Voy a bañarme y si me baño con ropa me la mojaré y me resfriaré-dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo-ven conmigo a bañarte Iván

El hispano se tiró al río y empezó a jugar con el agua y a nadar sonriente, mientras Iván le miraba fijamente, hasta que al final se decidió a bañarse también, se quitó la ropa y la bufanda dejándolas dobladas y se abalanzó sobre el hispano. Fue una tarde muy agradable para el ruso, se la pasaron riendo y jugando a atrapar peces, además Hispania le contaba historias de hacía bastante tiempo.

-Yo tenía una mamá, se llamaba Iberia-le dijo por la noche mientras veían las estrellas tumbados a la orilla del río- era una mamá muy buena, se llevaba muy bien con tía Antigua Grecia y con papá Cartago, pero un día vino papá Roma y mató a papá Cartago y a mamá Iberia.

Iván abrazó a Antonio el cual tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía porque pero no le gustaba ver a Antonio triste.

-Cuando regresé a casa no había nadie, y papá Roma me cogió y me dijo que me llamaría Hispania y ahora sería su hijo.

-Que triste, en mi casa yo estoy solito-dijo Iván- siempre hace mucho frío, el general invierno nuca me deja en paz

-Que malo-dijo Antonio

Se quedaron en silencio abrazados, y al final ambos se durmieron juntitos bajo la luz de la luna, el último pensamiento de Iván fue " seguro que la cálida sonrisa de Antonio vencería al general invierno".

Por la mañana Roma se despertó temprano y fue a la carpa de Galia, el pequeño galo estaba jugando con una muñeca de trapo, en la de Britania el bretón dibujaba haditas y unicornios, fue a la de Hispania enfadado, ayer el más rebelde de sus hijos le había puesto una trampa de agua, ya había tenido bastante cuando le conoció y casi le parte el brazo al ir a hacerle mimitos.

-Hispania voy a entrar-advirtió y su cara se llenó de furia al ver que su hijo no estaba en su tienda

Galiay Britania se asustaron al ver a su padre llamar desesperado a Antonio que no aparecía por ningún lado, tan asustados estaban que también ellos empezaron a buscarlo, mientras ajeno a lo que pasaba en su campamento el joven Antonio jugaba con Iván entre los girasoles.

-Me gustaría levarme uno a casa- dijo Iván mirando uno que le sacaba la cabeza

-Pues toma- Antonio sacó de sus pantalones una daga reluciente y cortó el girasol para dárselo a Iván-te lo regalo, así cuando vuelvas a tu tierra te acordarás de mi.

Iván abrazó a Hispania, y este le correspondió el abrazo.

-Te quiero mucho Hispania

-Y yo a ti Rusia

-¡¡¡ANTONIO!!!-gritó Roma apareciendo entre los girasoles acompañado de Britania y Galia-¡¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL BARBARO!!

-¡¡hermano!!-gritaron los pequeños hijos de Roma

Roma se abalanzó sobre Iván apartando a su hijo de un manotazo.

-¡Antonio!-gritó Rusia al ver que su amigo no se levantaba

-Maldito bárbaro- dijo Roma alzando su espada- no te llevarás a mi hijo

Iván cerró los ojos para no ver el golpe que seguramente lo mataría, pero el golpe no llegó, lo que si llegó fue el sonido de dos metales chocando, con miedo Iván abrió los ojos Antonio estaba entre él y el adulto con una espada en alto, se había atrevido a revelarse contra Roma para salvar a Rusia.

-Corre Rusia-le dijo intentando aguantar la fuerza del arma-vuelve a tu país

-Pero Antonio

-¡Corre, yo estaré bien!-gritó mientras luchaba contra su padre-¡Corre!

Iván salió corriendo mientras apretaba contra su pecho el girasol que Antonio le había regalado y hacía la promesa de que se volverían ver. Mientras Antonio luchaba contra su padre, cosa que casi le cuesta un brazo y a Roma las piernas.

-nota mental- se dijo Roma cuando logró cansar a Antonio, mas bien cuando Antonio dejó de pelear-no volver a molestar a Antonio cuando esté con alguien.

-Oye Antonio-preguntó Francis curioso-¿quien era ese?

-Ese es mi nuevo mejor amigo Rusia-dijo Antonio sonriente- y sabes que, un día iré a su casa a vencer a una persona que no le deja tranquilo

--

Varios siglos después España y Rusia volvían a reunirse tras una reunión de economía que proponía una unión de Rusia con España (año 2009), por la tarde tras una suculenta comida en casa de España ambos salieron a pasear al capo de girasoles.

-¿Sabes?-le dijo el ruso al español llamando su atención-los girasoles son mis flores favoritas

-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó el español notando como Iván lo atraía a él por la cintura

-Por que fuiste tu quien me la regaló-dijo antes de posar sus fríos labios contra los cálidos del español

----------------

Autora: por fin me enteré por que somos el país de la pasión, y es por que los japoneses ven nuestras costumbres y nuestro comportamiento muy apasionado.

Cuídense


End file.
